Kinako's Thoughts
by animefreak78990
Summary: When Kinako leaves early, she drops her diary. Curious, her friends take a quick peak and find out that Kinako isn't what she seems to be. Takes place right after the King Author Arc.


TO MY READERS,

I must apologize for my lack of updates and that I have glorious news! Updates will come very, very soon for all stories! But for now enjoy this little one shot that I thought of.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What, your leaving early?" Tenma asked as he stared incredulously at the young brunet. Kinako blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know we all have to train hard, but there's something I got to do," she said.

"What is it?" Fei asked. Kinako giggled and said, "It's a se-cer-ret!"

She grabbed her duffle bag and skipped out, but as she left a tiny pink notebook fell out of her bag. Aoi picked it up and shouted, "Kinako wait! You forgot this!" But Kinako was already out of ear shot.

"What did she drop?" Shindo asked.

"It looks like a diary," Aoi said.

"What makes you think it's her diary?" Shinsuke asked.

"Um, the big words on the cover that say: Kinako's Diary," Aoi said, hiding a smile. Shinsuke pouted and crossed his arms. She began to stow it away when Taiyo stopped her, "Why don't we read a little of it. I mean, Kinako knows all of us, but we barely know her. It's hardly fair."

Aoi frowned and said, "A girl's diary is her life written down. It would be wrong of us to look."

"But it's true, we don't even know if Kinako has parents, or brothers or sisters. We don't know how old she is or even if she's from this time line or a paradox," Fei said.

Aoi sighed and said, "Fine, but only a few pages."

The team gathered around her like kids around their teacher for story time. Aoi opened to the first page and took a deep breath.

"May 1st. I'm not supposed to be alive. I died with eleven rounds in my heart, but don't have any memories of my past other than that. I woke up in a weird house where I apparently live. I'm eleven years old and living in Japan with no recollection of the my past, weird isn't it? I found a uniform for a school called Raimon and some instructions on a piece of paper signed by AL. Who is AL, and why do those initials bring tears to my eyes? Anyway, I'm going to follow the directions. Who knows, maybe I'll find a way to figure out who I was, and why I'm alive," Aoi read.

"Wait, hold on... dead?!" Fei exclaimed, "and why was she shot?"

"Hey I don't know, I'm just the reader," Aoi said, "Let's continue. May 2nd. It's my first day at Raimon Junior High. I joined the soccer club, feeling this weird connection to it. My jersey is number 10 and I'm taking the place of the ace striker while he, the captain, and some of the other members are away. I feels weird, like I've played soccer before, and I caught on really fast. But something weird happened later. Another note appeared on my kitchen table. It said that I was doing well, and that I would meet someone very precious to me soon. It was signed by AL, so I decided to leave a note for him, asking who he was, and who I was."

"Ooh, I want to know who this AL person is," Midori said, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"May 6th. It's been a couple of days since I've last wrote, sorry! The team captain came back, and I acted like AL said to, pretending I knew everyone on the team and that I had been with them forever. I feel bad deceiving them, but AL said I'm actually protecting them this way. I found the boy who's precious to me though. His name is Fei Lune. He doesn't know it yet, but people who are precious to him are right by his side, even if he doesn't know it yet. He looks so familiar, like someone I once knew, but as soon as I saw him, I knew I had to protect him and his friends at all coasts. Oh, and AL said he could meet me very soon," Aoi read.

"READ ON!" Midori commanded, bouncing in her chair. Akane smiled at her friends eagerness and took a picture to capture the moment.

"May 9th. Time travel is weird. I swear if I have to go through one more rainbow worm whole, I'm going to go color blind. Any way, we went back to the time of Jeanne D'arc, who I might get a chance to Mixi max with. My clothes changed to and I must say that wool is really, really itchy. We met her and she gave us candy! It was really yummy and I gave some to Tsuragi. Later I had a bit of a practice match with him to test my limit. I must say that I do pretty well for a girl that's only been playing for seven days. I received a note from AL. We'll meet as soon as I return from the trip and he'll explain everything to me. I can't wait. Oh! got to go now. I'm off to the battle field," Aoi read.

"That was her first time travel. I still remember her trying to stick her head out of the window of the bus," Shindo said.

"I had to pull her back in," Fei said with a laugh.

"It's not exactly a worm whole, but who cares, keep on reading," Wonderbot said.

"May 10th. Today we had a match against Protocol Omega 3.0. They were scary and AL told me that they were from the side trying to hurt the ones I loved. I will not let that happen. I must protect them all. But first I need to figure out who I am. Also, I gave up my Mixi max position to Kirino. I know that he's the best one for the job and he'll be the right one with Jeanne. I was a little angry at first, but after I cooled down (and a bit of eavesdropping [who knew Kirino and Jeanne could relate so well :)] I relaxed and told myself that there will be more opportunities later on," Aoi read.

"Ah so that's why. Wait, she eavesdropped on that conversation?! That little..." Kirino trailed off.

"Uh, let's keep reading. May 11th. It's the day I finally get to meet the mysterious AL. He told me to meet him at the old river bank so I waited from dawn to 11 in the afternoon. He was a tall man with green hair, kinda like Fei's and a stern, but gentle face. He led me to a bench and sat me down next to him, and told me of my past. Well, my past and my past life. I was originally from his time, and we were married. His name was Asurei Lune, father of Fei, which means that I'm Fei's mother. I now understand why I felt the urge to protect him at first sight. Anyway, I died when the enemy saw our family as a danger and tried to wipe us out. Before they could, I gave Fei, still a new born, to Asurei and told him to hide him in another time to protect him. They caught me and killed me, but Asurei and my little Fei were long gone. I don't regret it, not one bit. I'm glad I was able to do something for my son before I died. Hopefully he could forgive us in the future. For I learned that Asurei left him as well because he was being hunted down by the enemy. Once everything is finished, we'll tell him the truth, and I pray that he'll understand our reason for leaving him. Asurei said that he would always be near me, no matter where or when I traveled, and I was reborn from my old bodies ashes. Now my job is to protect my son and my team at all coasts, even if it means dying again. I'll do it. Asurei is disguised as an old man named Wise Man and watching from the enemies side in order to protect us the best that he can," Aoi read, her voice breaking near the end. Everyone turned to Fei who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stupid father, making me think that you didn't love me all these years when your the reason I'm still alive," Fei said.

"Do you want me to continue, I can stop if you want," Aoi said gently. Fei shook his head and motioned for her to continue.

"May 14th-17th. I met a boy named Taiyo, who also seems to know about my past. Asurei said that he would be my guardian if anything bad happened. We went to some weird war era where Shinsuke struggled with his inner problems. I helped him the best that I could, along with everyone else and he was finally able to Mixi max. I visit Asurei from time to time and I must say he looks hilarious wit the fake beard on. Sorta like a green haired Santa. Anyway, he warned me that a new team was coming. One with immense power called Perfect Cascade. I must prepare myself or else I'll let both him and my little Fei down," Aoi read. Shinsuke smiled wistfully at the memory of his first Mixi max. Fei raised an eyebrow at Taiyo who smiled bashfully and nodded, "I was brought from a paradox with full memories and was ordered to protect Kinako."

"May 18th. We went to the Jurassic era, and saw dinosaurs! I'm not talking about fossils in a museum, but real, live dinosaurs! I'm wearing a yellow dress with a bone necklace and I watched Tenma and Fei try to train, but Fei seems distracted. I wonder what's wrong? Maybe it was the weird fruit we ate at dinner (I'm not even sure if those were edible). Also, we met a boy named Tobu who was sent to this era at a very young age by accident and as fierce as some of the dinosaurs here. He'll be a good ally, I know it," Aoi read. Tobu blushed fiercely and adjusted his skull hair piece.

"May 19th. I listened to Fei talking to a baby dinosaur named Big about he thought he was abandoned by his parents. I wanted to cry out and tell him that his mother was right here and that his father was watching over and protecting him, but knew I couldn't, not yet. Now I'm even more nervous about telling him the truth. How will he take it after years of thinking that we abandoned him, his own mother and father. I couldn't sleep at all that night," Aoi read. Fei looked down at his shoes guiltily, feeling bad for the grief he caused his mother and Tenma gave him a quick, encouraging smile.

"May 20th. I was able to summon my keshin, Akatsuki no Miko. She's so pretty and really powerful. I also regained most of my memories from my past life. Oh what I would give to turn back time and hold Fei as a little baby in my arms again. But right now I have to focus, because Perfect Cascade has arrived. An army of android children waiting to demolish us. The match was totally one sided and we knew we had to train more in order to even stand on equal footing as this team," Aoi read. Fei smiled sadly and new tears sprung to his eyes.

"May 21. It's so frustrating knowing that Fei just needs to know that we didn't abandon him in order to release his true power. His avatar reminds him too much of the little stuffed bunny that I sewed for him, and the only thing Asurei left for him. I need to convince him in order to save this team from total destruction. I need to protect them all, or I will fail my mission, and my family. Please someone, anyone, help me," Aoi read.

"May 21 (Later on). Fei was finally able to get over his over all fear and summon his keshin. He was also able to Mixi max with Big and his hair turned BLUE! Okay his other mixi max was pink hair, but blue? He looks absolutely adorable with his mixi max and his keshin armor. But when we got back to the school, he asked me how I knew about his avatar because he had never told anyone before. I swear my heart beat was so loud that he could hear it, and now he suspects something! :( I talked to Asurei and he told me to just keep acting happy and just answer Fei indirectly if he keeps asking questions. I hope it'll at least hide the truth until I'm ready," Aoi read.

"I did not look cute!" Fei exclaimed.

"Oh bunny boy, I believe you did," Midori said with a smirk.

"Did not!" Fei shouted

"Did too!" Midori shouted back.

"DID NOT!" Fei bellowed.

"DID TOO!" Midori screeched.

"Shut up you two and let me read, there are only a few more pages," Aoi said and the two quieted, "May 22nd. It's time to travel again and this time to King Author's time. But they needed an artifact in order to travel back in time. Luckily, Asurei had already predicted this and had given me King Author's Crown which he 'borrowed' from the local museum. I convinced the team that it was the real thing and off we went into the rainbow worm hole. But something went wrong and I ended up in King Author's Round Table Knights with the others. But Fei and Tenma aren't here. Neither are Midori or Akane! (Aoi' a princess) I'm worried sick. Where could they be?" Aoi read.

"May 23rd. Fei and Tenma arrived at midday, but we had to do the whole Round Table Knight Act, but later told Tenma that we still had our memories and such. We had to have a 'battle' and ended up having a soccer match. King Author stopped the match and said that Tenma and Fei passed, but then poor controlled Master Dragon appeared with the Black Knight and I was captured. Good thing that this was in my pocket or else I would have nothing else to do in this cage of doom. But there was a moment, a split second after Tenma and Fei hit Master Dragon with the soccer ball did the dragon's expression change from menacing to gentle and peaceful. Please let me find a way to help her," Aoi read.

"I still remember that, we were all freaking out really badly," Fei said.

"It's only natural when you lose your comrade," Tsuragi said.

"May 24th, I was trapped in a cage but King Author and the others came and saved me. They also defeated the Black Knight and freed Master Dragon, who turned out to have a lot in common with me. We chatted for a bit, then went back to the castle where a powered up Perfect Cascade team was waiting. At first, the fight seemed hopeless and we were losing, but then Master Dragon came and I mixi maxed with her. Tenma and King Author also mixi maxed and we were able to turn the game around. Now were going back, and I have a date with Asurei on the 29th ;)" Aoi read.

"The twenty ninth... that's today!" Fei exclaimed.

"So that's why she had to leave early," Midori said.

"That's the last page she wrote on," Aoi said. The doors to the room burst in and a panicked looking Kinako walked in. Aoi hid the diary behind her back as Kinako frantically searched under the tables for something.

"What are you looking for Kinako?" Fei asked, though he had already guessed the answer.

"U-Um. A diary. I-it's pink and I lost it and... and," Kinako fell to her knees and burst into tears, "Oh what have I done!? How could I lose something that important?!"

The team looked at each other guiltily and Aoi stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry Kinako, we read through it," she whispered and held out the pink diary. Kinako hugged the small book close to her chest and stared at her teammates nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry I lied, especially to you, Fei," she whispered.

"Kinako- no, mom, can I talk to you outside. Oh and tell dad to come too," Fei said. Kinako's face lit up and she nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Chrono Storm watched nervously as Wise Man approached. He took off his fake beard and pulled down his hood, revealing the man described in Kinako's diary.

"Um, everyone, meet my husband, Asurei Lune," Kinako said, breaking the awkward silence. There was a chorus of hellos and Fei stepped forward.

"Hello... dad," Fei said, barely above a whisper.

"Hello son," Asurei said, "I know that I'm not the greatest father in the word and-" But Fei cut him off by tackling him into a bear hug.

"You are to me," Fei said. Asurei swallowed the lump in his throat and gently stroked Fei's hair. Fei hugged Kinako too and frowned.

"Hold on, how are you guys still married when mom's my age now?" Fei asked.

"Oh silly Fei. In public we're father and daughter, which means that I'm your sister and your mom!" Kinako said happily.

"I think I feel a headache coming on," Fei said and everyone laughed.

-FIN-


End file.
